


The Only Person I Can Talk to Like This

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: After Costume Day, Cyrus wonders what he has done wrong to make TJ hate him. However, he discovers something very unexpected along the way....The only person he could talk like this. Yeah, right. And now they weren't even talking. That hurt."It's TJ. And he's got Kira with him."





	1. The Aftermath of Costume Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so any feedback would be appreciated. This fanfiction has Tyrus, with Muffy and Ambi as sideships. Hope you enjoy it and comment! Also I do take prompts so comment those too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus is at the Spoon to take his mind off things with his friends...until a certain something ruins that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this, it isn't great but it's something to get us through the hiatus, please leave feedback as it is my first fanfiction. Enjoy and have a good day! (:

"Why don't you talk to T.J?"

  
"He hates me." Cyrus muttered flatly, completely disregarding Buffy's suggestion.

  
It was the Friday after Costume Day, and the Good Hair Crew were hanging out in the Spoon along with Amber and Marty, with Buffy, Marty and Cyrus on the booth against the door and Amber and Andi in the booth opposite the door.  
  
"Of course he doesn't hate you!" Andi exclaimed in surprise, wrapping an arm around Amber, who nodded along enthusiastically.  
  
"Cyrus, he could never hate you," Buffy smiled softly. "Why would he?"  
  
"He picked Kira over me. I'm just...a second choice to him."  
  
Buffy's soft look was rapidly replaced with one of anger.  
  
"I'm going to make him regret that!" Buffy growled, through gritted teeth.  
Marty, who was sat next to her and holding her hand, chuckled.  
"I don't doubt she would," he added.  
  
"No, Buffy, it's fine. He doesn't deserve that. He just fancies Kira , clearly and I was foolish to think he'd ever feel that way about me. I'm a nerd, she's a talented and pretty basketball player. Of course he prefers her over me."  
  
Buffy and Andi exchanged a look from over the table.  
  
"Cyrus," Andi started. "He cares about you so mu-"  
Cyrus cut her off suddenly.  
"If he cared enough, he would have picked me. " Cyrus sighed, looking down.  
  
He thought they were close. They met up at the park every Thursday and TJ accompanied the Good Hair Crew, Marty and Amber to the Spoon Friday, and did a film marathon every Saturday, Chocolate Chip and Blueberry Macadamia Muffins included. It'd feel so good, sitting there with TJ's arm wrapped around him, feeling wanted for once. But all that had disappeared when TJ publicly humiliated him and waltzed off with Kira. Their somersault idea was funny. It was intelligent. It was their thing-it linked back to when TJ helped him with a somersault, a day Cyrus was sure he wouldn't forget. What did two dribbles, one on each T-shirt, mean? Did it have any significance?  
  
The only person TJ could talk to like this. Yeah, right. And now they weren't talking at all. That hurt. He missed the way TJ would light up when he was talking about the American founding fathers, get excited when they were listening to Hamilton and add his own comments, the way TJ would wait for Cyrus at his locker. The triumph and victory on his face when he won a basketball match. The jolt of electricity that ran down Cyrus' spine every time TJ grabbed his arm, or wrapped his arm around Cyrus' shoulder, or the way he'd act like he was the only person in the room by the way he said, "Cyrus!"  
  
"Cyrus! Cyrus! Earth to Cyrus!" Amber snapped her fingers in front of his face, alerting him to the fact that everyone was staring at him. Cyrus turned pink in embarrassment.  
  
"Dude, you were out of it for like a full minute there. Are you OK?" Marty commented, slightly concerned. Buffy punched him in the shoulder, prompting Marty to wonder what he'd done wrong. Little did Marty know, he wasn't exactly the most tactful of people.  
  
Cyrus apologised. " Sorry, guys. I was just...thinking."  
  
Buffy frowned and Andi suggested getting baby taters. Cyrus smiled faintly. Baby taters would never fail to distract him, from anything, even the thoughts about him never being good enough for TJ. Besides, he was good enough for his friends, so that should be enough for him.  
  
But it wasn't. It was clear how TJ saw him-Cyrus was a loser, plain and simple. And that was never going to change. He just had to accept that and move on, so once Andi had ordered, he listened to his friends talk about their own lives.  
  
"I could so beat you at Mario Kart!" Marty retorted light heartedly, nudging Buffy. Buffy smirked.  
  
"In your dreams, 11.5!"  
  
"You're on, Driscoll!"  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
Cyrus swallowed. "So, Andi-how has Celia taken the whole wedding fiasco? "  
  
Andi sighed, looking down. Amber squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly. Amber had broken things off with Jonah when she realised they weren't clicking, that there was no chemistry or spark. She realised, and had realised the whole time but denied admitting, that her feelings weren't for Jonah, but for Andi. She had been supportive ever since she had asked her out that Monday hanging out in the Andi Shack all week taking photos with Andi, and even making couple's bracelets with Andi and listening to her discuss her family problems.  
  
"Not well." She sighed. "In fact-" 

Amber grabbed Andi's arm, her green eyes following the door. Andi abruptly cut herself off and gasped, just as the bell went off in the Spoon.  
  
"What?" Cyrus frowned. Andi looked at him in panic.  
  
"It's TJ. And he's got Kira with him."


	2. You Messed Up, Kippen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ enters the Spoon, wanting to make things right with Cyrus, but he has Kira with him...how will this go down?
> 
> "You messed up, Kippen. This is your fault."
> 
> "No. You're wrong. You messed up. This is your fault, Kira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so if this is too long or too short I do apologise, tell me so I can know in future. Enjoy!

Cyrus stared at the door, where Kira and TJ were. Why were they here? To laugh at his expense? To humiliate him? Heart pounding, hands shaking, he swallowed thickly, feeling like a coward. 

Marty, being the observant young man he was, tapped Cyrus on the shoulder. 

"Cyrus? You've gone, like, really pale." 

Cyrus looked to Andi and Buffy. Their faces registered concern. He swallowed again, in attempt to prevent himself from crying. This failed. Cyrus brushed his sleeve across his eyes and looked to TJ and Kira's table. 

Kira seemed to be chattering excitedly to TJ. TJ had his usual strawberry milkshake. Kira had chocolate. They both dipped baby taters in their milkshakes. 

That was their order. That was their thing. Cyrus couldn't help but feel replaced. Kira grabbed TJ's hands, smiling at him from across the table. Cyrus felt a strange sort of heat rise up his chest. He felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart. He shook his head, mentally telling himself to not be so dramatic. Both Andi and Buffy squeezed Cyrus' hands, with Buffy throwing sharp glares at the pair. 

TJ turned around and looked at Cyrus. Cyrus felt humiliated and wished he could become invisibl. 

"Cyrus, sweetie, he's not worth it. " Amber whispered softly. "I've been stood up enough times. Those guys are never worth it."

"Thanks, guys. " Cyrus muttered. As they watched, TJ leaned over the table and whispered something to Kira, causing her to laugh. Kira wrapped her arm around TJ possessively.

That's when she noticed them and smirked . She muttered something, and the pair stood up. TJ looked at the floor, but Kira moved his chin up. 

It hit him. They were coming over. 

No. He couldn't let that happen. 

He couldn't let himself be even more humiliated than he currently was.

Cyrus stood up abruptly to leave, putting his coat on. Buffy and Andi stood in front of him, joined a second later by Amber and Marty. 

"Well, well, well....if it isn't Buffy Driscoll and her crew of losers. " Kira sneered, folding her arms over her chest challengingly. 

"You little snake. " Buffy hissed. 

Kira looked around and placed a hand over her chest in mock surprise. "Who, me?"

Buffy just glared. Her gaze moved to TJ. 

"I think you've got some explaining to do. And you owe Cyrus an apology. I knew you hadn't changed." Buffy shouted angrily, earning her a few curious glares.

TJ sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He looked as though he was about to speak, when Kira spoke loudly. She glanced at Cyrus, as if he was a piece of dirt from underneath her trainers. 

"Why would he want to talk to silly little Salt Boy over here? It's not as if he's important to TJ or anything, or like he ever will be." Kira replied snarkily. 

So that was it. His worst fears were officially confirmed. Cyrus gasped, though he shouldn't have surprised. 

"Kira!" TJ reprimanded. 

"What? I'm just letting him know sooner, rather than later." 

Kira responded in a sickeningly sweet fake tone.

Cyrus felt sick. He'd had enough. Tears streaming down his face, he stormed out of the Spoon, slamming the door as he went. TJ glanced at the door longingly. 

Way to humiliate himself. 

"Look what you've done now." Andi growled, heading outside to comfort Cyrus. 

"Who cares about him? He's just wimpy little loser, anyway. As if anyone would wanna hang out with him! " Kira laughed. 

Without thinking, through a faze of red hot anger, Buffy's arm reached up of its own accord and hit Kira's face with a satisfying smacking sound. Kira looked shocked, TJ even more so. 

"That's what you get for messing with my friends." Buffy snarled, before turning on her heel and leaving the Spoon. 

Amber flicked her middle finger up as she left . 

"That's for you, Kira. "

Marty found himself doing the same. 

"That's for you, Kippen. I knew you hadn't changed." 

TJ frowned thoughtfully. He recognised that face. And that voice. Then he remembered the conversation about who Buffy was texting at Cyrus Bubbé Rose's Shiva and realised that must have been Marty. 

TJ was consumed with wave after wave of guilt. He felt awful. Cyrus thought he didn't matter to TJ, now. That couldn't be further from the truth. Kira had threatened to out him if he dared to interrupt her when talking to Cyrus, Buffy and co.

He had meant to call. But he realised- it would have been too obvious. He didn't want to give his crush away. And he didn't want anybody else to know he was, well... 

Gay. He was the captain of the basketball team. He didn't want to lose that-what would people think? Sporty guys were the epitome of straight and masculine, weren't they? And what about his Christian parents? What would they think? Would they view him any differently? 

TJ's cheeks burnt in shame. He was being selfish right now and he knew it. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Cyrus looked at him on Costume Day, how disappointed he looked. And now, now he was practically heart broken. 

Little did Cyrus know, so was TJ. The boy who brightened up his day with one smile, one electric touch, one funny comment, the best thing in his life...was gone. 

This was Cyrus, who had helped him with his insecurities surrounding his dyscalculia. Cyrus, who was so honest, caring and open. Cyrus, who had the most adorable eyes TJ had ever seen. Cyrus, who made him feel better about himself and his life whenever he felt down. Cyrus, who lit up the room just by walking in. Cyrus, who was the only person he could talk to so openly and without judgement. And now he'd walked out of his life, just like that. 

And he'd just let him. That was the worst thing. But what would the consequences have been if he hadn't? He hated himself for watching as Kira stealthily insulted Cyrus and his friends. He could have done something. But now it was too late. There was nothing TJ could do. He was helpless. 

Ironic, considering that was the song he always listened to when he felt low, because Eliza reminded him of Cyrus. TJ could feel himself choking up. Poor Cyrus...

A sudden, sharp tap on the shoulder interrupted TJ's miserable, self deprecating internal monologue and TJ realised he'd been stood there vacantly since Cyrus' friends had left. 

"Kippen! I've been trying to get your attention for the past 15 seconds. What's wrong with you?" 

What's wrong with you, TJ wanted to ask. She was manipulative, and emotionally detached, and sometimes downright cruel. 

"Let's sit back down." Kira continued, as though they hadn't just been involved in a scuffle. 

Reluctantly, TJ obliged. 

"After all, they did rudely interrupt our meal." Kira added. 

"Um, Kira? Hate to burst your little bubble here, but I think we interrupted their meal."

Kira shrugged and smiled smugly, all faux innocent. TJ wanted to punch her. He could have. Easily. But, remembering their so-called 'deal" uncomfortably, TJ resisted the overwhelming urge to wipe that self-satisfied smile off Kira's face. 

"Oh, well. Potato, tomato." 

TJ rolled his eyes. Kira thought her little saying made her sound cute. Unique. Quirky. It didn't. It made her sound stupid. 

As he sipped his strawberry milkshake, TJ bitterly remembered the time he would sit with Cyrus in that very booth near the window, arms slung around his shoulders. Around Cyrus, TJ felt safe. Comfortable. Worth something , for once. And to think, he could have been sat happily with them, dipping his baby taters in milkshakes and watching Cyrus' funny and adorable little Tater Theatre. The other week, the play was Romeo and Juliet. Why couldn't TJ and Cyrus be each other's Romeo and Juliet? 

TJ shook his head to dispel any unrealistic romantic fantasies he had formerly held towards Cyrus, such as going to the Spoon and sharing a milkshake together or going to the cinema to watch the latest Jurassic Park movie (which he knew Cyrus loved) and share a massive bucket of popcorn purposefully so that their hands would enterwine, accidentally on purpose. TJ had struggled in his lovestruck haze to remind himself of reality. Cyrus was straight-TJ had been informed about Cyrus' ex-girlfriend, Iris. Not to mention, Cyrus was way too good for him. He knew this before Costume Day. 

Costume Day had only magnified that and added to his mental list the reasons why Cyrus would never like him back. Now, number one was: TJ was a horrible person. Who abandoned their friends like that, after all?

Despite these feelings, something in TJ innately told him that this wasn't necessarily his fault. 

Kira had different ideas, though.

"You messed up, Kippen. This is your fault." She informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Hold up a minute. He wasn't the one who had literally pressured and threatened to out somebody against their will for their own shallow purposes and selfish gain. He wasn't the one who told Cyrus he was a loser, and that TJ didn't care about him.

That was all on Kira. TJ took a deep breath and spoke. 

"No. You're wrong. You messed up. This is your fault, Kira." TJ retorted defensively. 

Kira looked as shocked as TJ felt at his sudden outburst. 

She placed her hand on his shoulder, patronisingly, shaking her head softly.

"TJ-"

TJ had had enough already. He snapped.

"No, Kira. I don't want to hear it. You can't brainwash me into not having feelings for Cyrus. He's kind, intelligent, funny, adorable, caring, patient, a good listener and the best person I know, which is so much more than you'll ever be. It's bad enough you used something about me against me, like it's this horrific thing when, in actual fact, it's not. People are gay everywhere in the world, Kira. You have a problem with that? Too bad. This is the real world, and you need to grow up. Cyrus and I aren't just pawns you can use in your twisted little mind games to get whatever you want in life, it's not nice and it's not fair. Do you ever realise the consequences of your actions? Have you ever considered the feelings of someone else for once, had some empathy? Do you realise how much you hurt Cyrus? How much you hurt me? How much Cyrus means to me?" 

Kira winced at this and TJ paused briefly, caught up in the hurricane of his emotions. He took a deep breath and continued his tirade. 

"When will this stop, Kira? You can't keep doing this! No wonder Buffy kicked you off the girl's basketball team. I bet you were a disgraceful team player, alongside being a horrible and manipulative person. I've had enough of this, already. I don't think you realise what you ruined, how much you've impacted our relationship. You know what? You've caused enough damage as it is. Screw this, Kira. I'm out."

Kira sat there in stunned silence at TJ's unexpected rant. TJ grabbed his jacket and put it on. Kira stood in front of TJ as he stood up, arms folded. 

"Just where do you think you're going, Kippen?"

"You're not the boss of me, Kira. I'm going home." TJ informed her, sounding defeated and exhausted. 

With that, TJ barged past Kira, head down and shoulders hunched, practically the epitome of misery. Kira watched as TJ left, feeling bewildered at TJ's sudden anger. He turned around the corner, but not before Kira saw the glint of tears in his eyes, which spilled out onto his cheeks. Kira realised for once in her life, maybe, just maybe, she'd done something wrong that she needed to put to rights.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira's realised what she's done wrong, she tries to make things right-but is it too late? Will TJ and Cyrus' relationship be fixed or will it be damaged beyond repair?
> 
> "I've changed, and I think you can too, Kira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh hello you lovely people, thanks for all your comments, so sorry this hasn't been updated sooner and that's it so short, the next chapter will probably be about as long as chapter 2 though so don't worry! Enjoy! (:

"Watch out, Kippen!" 

TJ turned around just as Kira made a perfect net. 

TJ sighed heavily. 

"Do I have to be here?"

It was the next day, a sunny day promising a clear blue sky, which couldn't clash with TJ's current mood more.

"You won't regret it." Kira piped up.

"I regretted it the past three, four, five times or whatever. What makes now any different?" 

Setting the basketball in her hands down, Kira looked at TJ. 

"Look, TJ-I wanted to tell you something, but you're getting on my nerves, so I won't." 

TJ shrugged nonchalantly, clearly bored. 

"Not, yet anyway." She added, under her breath. 

"What was that?" 

"I said, uh, I'm going to get this one straight in the net. "

"OK. You do that. I don't care"

"You're not playing?" 

"I've got more important things to do." 

"Like what?" 

Kira was spared of a reply, however, when she spotted Buffy and Cyrus approaching them. 

Great. Just what Kira needed.

Buffy shot daggers at Kira, before looking at TJ more gently, pushing Cyrus towards TJ. 

"What is there to say?" Cyrus replied, arms crossed. TJ looked terrified.

"I'll leave you two to it." Buffy interjected. 

The tension in the air was tangible. TJ glanced at Cyrus sadly, and Buffy beckoned Kira over furiously. 

If looks could kill, Kira decided, then Buffy Driscoll would officially be announced a murderer on the spot.

"What the actual hell, Kira?" Buffy hissed. "Who do you think you are, messing with TJ's head?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Threatening to out TJ against his will, subtly or not, is honestly awful and you should be ashamed of yourself. Don't you see what you've ruined?"

Much to Buffy's surprise, Kira sighed, staring at the ground in shame.

"Yeah. I saw something going on between them, between both of them and..." 

Buffy finished Kira's sentence off for her. 

"Used that to manipulate TJ so you could get on the basketball team and get back at me?" 

"I feel horrible about it." Kira replied. 

"And so you should do."

"I know."

"Have you apologised yet?" 

Kira found her bravado again. 

"I was going to before you and Sal-" 

One glance at Buffy's face quickly had Kira promptly correcting herself. 

"I was just about to. You and Cyrus came, though, so I'll do it straight after you guys leave." 

Buffy nodded approvingly, convinced by the apologetic look sprawled across Kira's face. 

"And a quick word of advice? The next time you want to get back at me, come straight for me. Not my friends." 

"Point taken, Driscoll." 

"By the way, I did nothing wrong, Kira." 

"What do you mean?" Kira retorted defensively. "You're the one who kicked me off the team!" 

"For not being a good team player!" Buffy pointed out.

"I was doing you a favour. I was practically carrying the team." 

"Kira, look..." Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, shaking her head in despair. "I used to have that mentality. I was soon put in my place, believe me. In fact. I realised an important life lesson, or at least one applicable to playing sports." 

Kira placed her hands on her hips.

"That all team players are important, and putting in the effort, even if you don't win, is the important thing. Winning isn't the most important thing in the world." 

"Yes, it is." 

Buffy laughed. 

"What?" 

"Funny...that's exactly what I used to say. But I've changed, and I think you can too, Kira." 

Kira shrugged. 

"I don't know. My Dad is a basketball coach and he always instilled the idea in me that winning was the priority in life from a young age." 

"Oh. What about your Mom?" 

"She died a few years back."

Buffy's hands flew to her face in shock. 

"I'm so sorry, Kira. I had no idea." 

Kira shrugged. Her eyes misted over. 

"It's not your fault, Buffy. We've moved about a lot ever since...I've been to five different schools in the past three years. I was good at basketball, because I was taught everything I know about it from a young age. It quickly became my escape. I had this idea I had to constantly be the best because my Dad thought so." 

Buffy raised her eyebrows. 

"I felt like I was letting my Mom down, too, in a way, when I was failing." 

Buffy grabbed Kira's hand and squeezed it. 

"Look, Kira. I don't pretend to know what you're going through. But, in a way, I understand what it feels like to feel like you're failing your Mom, though mine is alive, luckily." 

Buffy explained about how her Mother was a deployed soldier in the army, who was insistent on Buffy being strong for her. 

"I guess we have some common ground then, to some extent." Kira told Buffy. Buffy nodded. 

"But that still doesn't excuse what you did. You need to apologise to both Cyrus and TJ and make things up with them. You seriously hurt them both when they had done nothing wrong." 

"I will." Kira promised. "It's mental that I'm only learning about the destructive consequences to my actions and the emotional impacts on people now." 

"Why didn't you?" 

"My Dad isn't the best role model, let's just say. But I'm learning." 

Buffy smiled softly. 

"You'll get there, Kira. Eventually." 

Kira smiled back at her and they turned to watch TJ and Cyrus make things up, just as Cyrus stormed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry again for how short it is, it's more of a filler chapter involving Kira beginning to show signs of redeeming herself. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


	4. "The only person you can talk to like this? Yeah, right."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Kira make things better with TJ or will her plan go down in flames? Will TJ succeed in getting Cyrus back or will he have to try harder to win him back before he loses him forever? 
> 
> "The only person you can talk to like this? Yeah, right."
> 
> "Wait Cyrus, I-" 
> 
> But Cyrus was gone. 
> 
> "Love you."

"What happened?" Kira asked, concerned.

"As if you care." TJ responded bitterly. 

Buffy frowned, her attitude towards Kira softened by what's she'd just been told.

She placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

"TJ, it's fine. What happened?" 

Staring at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing he had seen since he met Cyrus, TJ sighed heavily and reluctantly spoke.  
...............

"Hey, Cyrus. I just wanted to apologise for Costume Day. I feel terrible about it. I truly am sorry." TJ explained, guilt carved into his face like a statue, its permanence softening TJ's face and making him look more vulnerable and exposed than ever. 

Cyrus considered thus silently. Months of pining after TJ, being there for him, hopelessly falling for him...all for nothing.

"No." 

"Sorry?" 

"I said no, TJ. After the gun incident, I was willing to forgive you easily. It was a decision a friend had made, bringing that gun, a friend who you were closer to than me pressuring you to stay. And you never meant to hurt me. But-" 

"Cyrus!" TJ appealed, in shock. "I never meant to-" 

"TJ, you wouldn't have made the decision if you didn't intend to hurt me." Cyrus muttered, eyes firmly on the ground. 

"No, Cyrus, you don't understand-" 

"That's right." Cyrus cut in bluntly, looking TJ straight in the eye. "I don't understand. I don't understand you. Or why we were ever friends. Were you just....using me, the whole time? To be your therapist or something?" 

"No, Cyrus, I swear-" 

How could Cyrus possibly think that? TJ cared about the boy more than he would ever know. And now he might lose him forever. Tears sprang to his eyes at the very plausible possibility as Cyrus interrupted him for the third time in thirty seconds. 

"I don't understand people like you. Perhaps I never will. However, what I do understand is that you chose some stupid crush on a girl, who is presumably your girlfriend by now-" 

"Kira's not my girlfriend." 

"Sure. I hope you happy now after abandoning me for her. Because I'm not. You hurt me, TJ. Really badly. Humiliated me. I wore a colander on my head-a colander, for goodness' sake- just for you. You threw it all back in my face. After all we've been through, and you threw it back in my face. I helped you when you were struggling with Dyscalculia, I've done so much-" 

"Are you serious? You really think you've only ever done things for me? I pushed you out of your comfort zone when we went dirt biking, I-" 

"And look how well that turned out." Cyrus cut in coldly. An uncomfortable silence settled amongst them. 

TJ broke it. 

"Cyrus, the last thing I meant to do was-" 

"Spare me the dramatics, TJ. "

Why did Cyrus ever think TJ cared about him anyway? Their friendship was futile. 

"You made your decision, TJ. It doesn't include me. Funny how fake friends can be when push comes to shove, huh? One minute, I'm one of the best things in your life, the next minute...I'm not." Cyrus' voice caught as he spoke. He swallowed down his years and continued. "If you cared about me, you would have dwfended me in front of Kira." "I was going to, I swear, Cyrus-" Cyrus placred a finger on TJ's lips to shut him up and carried on. "The only person you can talk to like this? Yeah, right. You made your decision. Now I'm making mine. Goodbye, TJ." 

Cyrus turned on his heels and stormed off. 

"Wait, Cyrus, I-" 

But he was gone. 

"Love you. " TJ muttered to himself. If Cyrus had heard him, would it have freaked him out or made him come back and listen to him? He'd never know. All he knew, was that the best thing in his life had disappeared, possibly permanently. 

Nothing could have hurt more.

And that's when Buffy and Kira had walked over.

Buffy looked at him sympathetically, almost caringly. "You like Cyrus, don't you?" she asked gently. 

TJ nodded. Buffy's eyes widened.

"I'd kind of guessed, but this confirms it." 

TJ looked at Buffy, panic-striken. 

"Don't tell him, will you?" TJ urged her, fearfully. "He hates me." 

Surprisingly, Buffy leaned forward and squeezed TJ's hands. 

"He could never hate you." 

"Really? I doubt that." 

"He's hurt right now." Kira added. "That's my fault. I'll talk to him." 

Buffy crossed her arms, in defensive mode. 

"He's not going to be willing to talk. You called him a wimpy little loser, remember?" 

Kira visibly flinched. "That's why I need to talk to him. I need to apologise." 

TJ nodded. "Damn right you do." 

Buffy looked between TJ and Kira. 

"TJ, I think you two had better talk." 

"There's nothing to discuss." 

"Hear her out." Buffy encouraged him. Kira nodded along in agreement.

"Please?" Kira begged. "I've got a good explanation, I promise." 

TJ rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You better have after all the horrible things you did and said." 

"I do." 

TJ caved in. "Fine. I know that giving people second chances is a powerful thing. " 

He looked to Buffy knowingly, reminiscing about when he was horrible to her. Buffy smiled sadly. 

"I need to go and comfort Cyrus, take him to the spoon with his favourite milkshake. And baby taters. Lots of them." 

TJ stared at his feet, remembering the times they'd go to the spoon together with homework, milkshakes and baby taters, just the two of them after school every Wednesday. It was so much fun. Cyrus was so bubbly, energetic, interesting. Adorable. Especially when he was doing his baby taters theatre. TJ thought Cyrus was like a cute little puppy when he did that, especially considering how enthusiastic he was about it.

He snapped out of it when he noticed both girls glancing at my expectantly. 

"Anything going on in there?" Buffy teased, knocking her fist against TJ's forehead lightly. TJ swotted her away. Buffy sighed. 

"I'd better get going." 

As she spoke, her phone buzzed. Buffy checked her phone and smiled brightly, cheered up instantly. 

"Who's that?" 

"Marty." 

Kira's eyebrows knotted in confusion. 

"Who's Marty?" 

Buffy shook her head. 

"Doesn't matter. I'll see you both around." 

With that, Buffy left. 

Kira swallowed and loomed TJ in the eye reluctantly. 

"Guess it's time you knew the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too short, this chapter is rushed and I'm busy, sorry, I'll update it tomorrow morning! If you liked the chapter, leave kudos and comment! (:


End file.
